quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Egg
An Easter Egg is an intentional hidden message, joke or special feature within a computer program. In games, easter eggs are often internal jokes related to the game's designers or references to other games developed by them. Some jokes are related to the games' fan communities or tendencies among players (such as rocket jumping). There are several easter eggs in the Quake games and their expansions or mission packs. They are hidden and players will rarely stumble upon them by accident. To reveal them, players often have to do something unusual. Quake Hidden Message Near Nightmare Portal Shooting the decoration near the Nightmare selection portal will display a secret message. It is meant both as a hint and as a notice to people who have played the Beta and remember that the Well of Wishes was located in the Introduction level. NIN Logo Trent Reznor from Nine Inch Nails worked on Quake's music and sound effects. As a little token of gratitude, all boxes of Nails bear the "NIN" logo. The Well of Wishes and Dopefish In The Crypt of Decay is a unique hidden area, in which the mythical Dopefish dwells. The place's name, as well as the textures used in it, are references to id Software's earliest game series - Commander Keen. The Well of Wishes is a special underwater level in Commander Keen 4: Secret of the Oracle. The Initials Chamber Shooting all the Gargoyle heads in E2M7: The Underearth will allow players to access a hidden room from the corridor with flashing lights. Inside are the initials of Tim Willits and Theresa Chasar, as well as the logo from a Doom levelpack they created together - Raven. Quake Mission Pack 1: Scourge of Armagon Hidden Initials Normally, the player would not be able to see the top side of the three cross-shaped tombstones in one of The Crypt's secret areas. Using noclip (or a well-placed rocket jump), you can discover that there are some glowing red initials on top of the tombstones - SM, GB and SB. These most likely belong to Richard "Levelord" Gray's former employers at 3D Realms - George Broussard, Scott Miller, and Steve Blackburn. Hipnotic Logo A special secret area (announced as "The Secret Area" when found) in The Gauntlet holds a huge structure that is meant to represent Hipnotic Software's logo. Shooting the button on the ceiling will make the logo rotate, making a further allusion to hypnosis. Quake 2 Creepy Rubber Duck The main feature of the Lost Station in Unit 1 is the tram car that travels between the level's upper and lower section. If you board the tram, and ride it 13 times without interruption, the sign on the wall of one of the tram stations will reaveal a rather creepy-looking rubber duck. Tim Willits' Drop Pod Near the entrance door to the Guard House in Unit 3 is an abandoned Drop Pod leaning against the wall. According to the signature on it, it belongs to Tim Willits. "Design is Law" or The Return of Dopefish After the Strogg reactor has been destroyed and the way to Unit 7 has been revealed, return to the Cooling Factory and go back to the large outdoor area with several water pools (it is just after the large pump-like structure). A new passage will be open underwater, leading to a room with a cracked pipe. Shoot the pipe and you will encounter Dopefish yet again. The message "Design is law" is a joke on John Romero and Tom Hall, and their company Ion Storm. Hidden Message in the Labs Killing all human captives in the Research Lab in Unit 8, will make the window near the level's start to change (the words "Kill Me" will appear on it, written in blood). Shoot the window and it will break. Follow the crawlway to a hidden room, where you will receive this strange message - "A.H.D.S.S.I.B.H. - bjjc". The message's meaning is "A Hall Displays Secret Snapshots In Boss' House - Brandon James & John Carmack" - it is a hint about the hidden id Gallery in the final level. "You Crazy Rocket Jumpers" Rocket jumping is a popular player tactic that was not discovered until after Quake's release. This allowed certain levels to be played in unintended ways and added an entire new dimension to multiplay. As a nod to players, there is a secret message displayed when players get on top of the closed hangar doors in the Launch Command level. The only way to get there is, in fact, a rocket jump. The id Software Room Somewhere in the lower reaches of the Upper Palace in Unit 9 is a room containing some id Software memorabilia - a Doom poster, a poster showing John Carmack's new Ferrari, as well as a locked water tank with an Ancient Head inside. The id Gallery After defeating the Makron in the final level, a wall in the resupply area beneath the arena will be cracked. Shoot the wall and it will break. Beyond it is a gallery dedicated to the id Software team that worked on Quake 2. Some of the developes have photos, others don't. In front of some of the photos are buttons that will produce some special effect when pressed. The Hidden Throne Room Pressing all the effect-generating buttons in the id Gallery mentioned above will cause a hole to appear in the floor next to Tim Willits' photo. This new passage leads to a hidden throne room, where a Tank is enjoying the company of two very naughty Iron Maidens. Some players speculate that Tank Jr. is the product of this unusual relationship. Quake 2 Mission Pack: Ground Zero Hidden Personal Message Revealing this egg requires a considerable waste of ammo, so it would be wise to save your game first. In the first room of the Ammo Depot, look up and you will see a grate on the ceiling. Shoot it until it is destroyed and the message "You've found a DuNgA!" will appear. Behind the grate is a shootable button. Shoot it until it activates (it will take a lot of shots) and you will see a personal message from one of the game developers. Hunter Sphere Egg If you look carefully into the Hunter Sphere's scanner "eye", you should see the image of a loving couple. Quake 3 Arena Doom Imagery Coming soon... Dopefish? Coming soon... Eric Webb's Head Coming soon... Invoking the Arena Masters Coming soon... Old Man Murray Coming soon... The Dust Puppy Coming soon... Quake 4 Badger, Mushroom, Snake Coming soon... Raven Squad Coming soon...